gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Isla Inferno
Isla Inferno is a remote island far from the Caribbean. Jolly Roger's Minions inhabit this island. It was an old EITC hideout but since the Battle of Raven's Cove the island has been taken over by the Undead. Very hard to sail there because of the various undead war ships that protect the island. The island is full of great evil and is way worse than Raven's Cove. It has an evil past and has a horrible future. Jolly Roger's Minions are on the island and they exist in fear of the Rage Ghosts, Undead Reapers, Demons and Terrible Bossess! And it is surronded by the cursed Draken Seas. Quest for island at - Story Quest: Isla Inferno More on the violent history: Isla Inferno Histories 200px|right|thumb|Fight music 200px|right|thumb|Theme Wars First Civil War Back when the island was barely being populated there was a EITC soldier that found the mines and found legendary weapons that the EITC could use against pirates. But then Jolly Roger found out about this and caused lots of undead soliders to attack the island. Sadly the people on the island were caught in the middle of all this fighting. So people started choosing to protect there homes and fought back with voodoo. But when Jolly Roger found out about this he decided to let the EITC run the island and his invasions stopped. The people were happy that they got their home back. The EITC promised that they could live and work for the EITC. So they did and everything became peaceful again. This war lasted for the most of 9 months. Jolly Roger tried really hard to get those weapons but had a different motive to stop the war. The Weapons War Later as time passed the EITC weren't treating the people as they should of. They passed huge taxes on them and then the people decided to fight against their EITC foes. So they got weapons out of their mines and fought back. But the EITC were still stronger so the rebillion had to withdraw the fight. So this small war the EITC won. It lasted around three months. But mainly the people started to lose people. Now the EITC said if they start another war they would have to leave the island. Also the people who fought the EITC then they would have to work in their mines and look for weapons and gold. Voodoo War After the Weapons War the people didn't like the EITC control over the island. They wanted to start their own government. Then one day a witchdoctor stowed away on one of the EITC ships and then he came to the mayor of the port town. Aeolus said to the mayor to rally up the other mayors on the island and to meet him in the port town bar. The other mayors of the other towns met Aeolus and he said he was going to teach them voodoo magic to teach to the citizens but in return they must give him 500000 gold pieces, EITC warship and a legendary weapon from the mines. The mayors thought that it was pretty big price but they needed to get rid of the EITC. So they agreed and Aeolus taught them voodoo and over months they mastered voodoo. They stole and EITC warships and said that it was attacked by Jolly Roger so the EITC replaced it pretty fast and Aeolus left and never came back. Then when the EITC warships left the cargo and they wouldn't come back so the EITC on the island were the only soliders. Then they fought and all towns and were using voodoo to get rid of their EITC conquistors. But the EITC were strong and then one EITC warship was still leaving the bay and came back and dropped many EITC soliders. So they had a battle and the EITC won the port town and more war ships were on the way. The people were still getting more people to fight back. The EITC were fighting for months and many people were falling on both sides. Some voodoo masters on the island brought some of the dead to life then that's when Jolly Roger got the idea to attack again. So then Jolly Roger sunk many EITC war ships that were on the way to Isla Inferno. Then the people were able to take back the port town and destroy the war ships. It took about 11 months and many people died. While this was happening Jolly Roger was about to attack. This war killed around 560 EITC soliders and around 760 people on the island. Invasion of Isla Inferno When Jolly Roger sunk EITC ships during the Voodoo War he was making sure the EITC were not going to find those weapons and many riches on the island. So the people on the island were happy when they won. But Jolly Roger wanted invade the island fast before the people could start fixing the island. So then after a week after the Voodoo War he started an all out invasion. The people espicially on the port town on the island were the first to be attacked. Jolly Roger sent around 5 ghost warships and summoned many undead soiders onto the island. King Draken the Tyrant, he was a mayor of the port town then after the Voodoo War he united the other towns and made it into a kingdom, was determined to make sure that they wouldn't make it onto the island. He fought and the battle was lasting for days. So far the seas were not going to good. On the other side of the island there were the ghost ships and the people's war ships fighting but Jolly Roger's forces were fighting hard to get to the island. Jolly Roger was still on his flag ship and summoning more undead to the island. Then King Draken the Tyrant used his final power he had to summon his other voodoo masters and they united were strong enough to a protection charm to make sure Jolly Roger's forces could never set foot on Isla Inferno. Jolly Roger couldn't get onto the island and in rage cursed the island. He left and vowed to return. King Draken the Tyrant died and then because of the curse became and Undead Reaper Boss on the island! All of the people that died became either undead reapers or rage ghosts! The survivors were forced to escape the island and fleed their home. Up to this day the Invasion of Isla Inferno caused the island to be cursed and made the island full of hate and great evil! After the wars... After the wars the survivors were astonded that Jolly Roger was on the moon laughing like during the invasions. But there were very heavy greenish thunderstorms around the island and terrible lightning like there was more to this curse. But the survivors didn't know what had happened. On the island there were still people on the island they were in fear. John Redsword He was one of the pirates that lived on the island during most of the toughest wars. He was a small boy during the Weapon War and he worked to design weapons during the Voodoo wars and learned the ways of voodoo. He fought bravely to defend his home in the port town. But after the Voodoo Masters pushed back Jolly Roger's forces he heard Jolly Roger scream in rage and the sky then turned a sickly green and greenish thunderstorms appeared. He was in shock! He heard that there were ships leaving the island because supposly that Jolly Roger was taking the island. Since he was still a young pirate he decided to leave then come back to kill Jolly Roger. So he heard that the port town wasn't the safest place to go so he had to get to the other side of the island and get to the other port town. But he was very far away. By the time he got there he was to late. The ships were in the horizon and leaving him to Jolly Roger's island. There he decided to build his own ship. But there was a spare dingy and it was better than nothing. He before he left swor to return and take back his home. But he didn't see an Undead Reaper, because the curse already took affect, ended his adventure short. He died and turned into an Undead Reaper and now roams around the island as a Undead Reaper thinking the death of Jolly Roger. So whenever Jolly Roger attacks again he'll be one of those Undead Victims ready to attack him with all their rage! Captain Benjamin Daggerbane He was an EITC solider and fought against the citizens during the Weapons War. He was under the command of Lord Francis Beckett who was the ruler of the island from the king of England. Benjamin was not a ruthless solider like the other EITC on the island. After the First Civil War he was promoted to the rank of Captain. He was very pleased with this. His promotion was on top of Isla Inferno's Mountain where Syth a dangerous boss now lives. After his promotion the Weapons War was starting and people started to revolt against the EITC rule on the island. The people were heading for the fort on top of the mountain, Syth now lives here, because if they take the fort the EITC's weapons and other valuables are in here and it's the base of operations for the EITC. The people were closing into the mountain and Lord Francis Beckett was losing his edge. Lord Francis Beckett was already preparing to leave the island. But he wouldn't allow these people to take his island so easily he told Captain Benjamin to stay as a spy and figure out ways to take back the island. He had no choice so he stayed. After the Weapons War the people were happy that they took back the island. While this was happening Benjamin took a place on the island as a blacksmith and worked for a while. During this time he was sending messages to England to take back this island. Then he figured out that the mines had much more than just jewels and riches but weapons of Jolly Roger and other strange weapons. He had to send the message already. But his message was to be delayed beacuse the Voodoo War started! ﻿﻿ Enemies The island contains all undead enemies and other enemies but they are much harder and stronger to defeat. *Undead Gravediggers, not very difficult seen as Level 5-9 *Fear Reaper *Undead Reaper, very difficult seen as Level 47-54 *Undead Raiders, little hard seen as Level 37-42 *Bosses are Syth the Undead Reaper Boss, Gorog the Demon Boss, and Ecsyth. *Fear is a Fear Reaper in the Cave of Insanity. Dangerous Locations Isla Inferno's Graveyard, very high lv gravediggers, and other deadly enemies Isla Inferno's Ghost Town, dangerous place, rage ghosts and Undead Reapers And The Cave of Insanity, guarded by Gorog but beware you may lose your mind! The Woods... is a dangerous place guarded by Ecsyth and Undead Reapers And the Church Other Info ﻿ Category:Fan Locations Category:Isla Inferno Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations